Baekhyun Dressed in Blood
by shi.ka6139
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pemburu hantu yang akan berusaha membunuh Byun Baekhyun si hantu bergaun darah, tapi suatu hal yang tidak disangka tumbuh di dalam hatinya begitu saja. Terinspirasi dari novel Anna Dressed in Blood karya Kendare Blake/ Chanbaek - Baekyeol/ Gender switch/ RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baekhyun Dressed in Blood**

**Pair: - Park Chanyeol (namja)**

**- Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Cast: - Xi Luhan (yeoja)**

**- Oh Sehun (namja)**

**- Chen (namja)**

**- Kris (namja)**

**- Kai (namja)**

**- Jongdae (namja)**

**- Suho (namja)**

**Genre: Horror, Thriller, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Shiyon61**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam di pinggiran gemerlapnya negara Jepang, tampak sesosok hantu yang sangat menyeramkan, yang telah membunuh beberapa orang dengan sangat keji. Di depan hantu tersebut terdapat sesosok lelaki tampan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, ditangannya digenggam dengan erat sebuah belati yang sering dia sebut dengan _athame. _Dia tampak tak gentar sama sekali di depan sosok hantu yang biasa dipanggil dengan Takamura-san. Dia mengeluarkan seringai dari wajah tampannya.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke alammu Takamura-san, tidak seharusnya kau terus berkeliaran di dunia ini." ucap pemuda itu dengan suara bassnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku anak muda." ucap Takamura dengan seringai di wajahnya yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"Kita lihat saja."

Ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas dari wajah tampannya. Dia dengan secepat kilat berlari menerjang sosok Takamura, tapi dengan lihai sosok itu dapat menghindarinya. Takamura mencoba membalas pemuda itu, dia berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan melemparkannya hingga tubuh pemuda itu menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Kau kuat juga pak tua." ejek pemuda itu.

Dengan kecepatan kilat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan sekali lagi menerjang Takamura. Tapi lagi-lagi Takamura berhasil mengelak, tapi ternyata itu sesuai dengan rencana yang telah disusun oleh pemuda itu, dia dengan gesit berbalik dan langsung menghunuskan athamenya tepat pada jantung Takamura, dan dengan kekuatan penuh dia menarik athame itu turun kebawah hingga menimbulkan goresan dalam pada bagian dada sampai perut Takamura. Setelah athame itu ditarik dari tubuh Takamura, secara perlahan tubuh dari Takamura meringsut dan berubah menjadi debu yang berterbangan karena terkena terpaan angin malam. Sekali lagi dia berhasil melenyapkan satu hantu yang selalu memakan korban, ya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah seorang pemburu hantu yang akan membunuh para hantu yang memakan korban atau mencelakai orang yang masih hidup. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, kekuatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara logika, kekuatan yang mampu membuat hantu-hantu itu menuju ke alam lain, kekuatan yang berasal dari belati yang turun temurun dari nenek moyangnya, belati yang disebut dengan _athame_. Dia sudah membunuh 24 hantu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 tahun. Dia selalu berpindah-pindah ketika melakukan perburuannya, begitu pula dengan sekolahnya, dia sudah berulang kali berpindah-pindah sekolah.

Setelah menyelesaikan perburuannya Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya, dengan perlahan dia memasuki rumahnya menuju kedapur, dia sengaja bertindak seperti seorang penyusup agar tidak membangunkan ibunya. Saat sudah sampai di dapur dia membilas athame itu untuk menghilangkan jejak darah dari hantu Takamura yang telah dia lenyapkan tadi.

"Biar ibu yang melakukannya Chan."

"Ya Tuhan.. ibu kau membuatku kaget." ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membelalak karena kaget.

Ibu Chanyeol mengambil athame itu dari tangan Chanyeol, dengan perlahan dia membersihkan athame itu. Setelah dirasa bersih nyonya Park mengambil sebuah toples yang berisi penuh dengan garam, kemudian dia memasukkan athame itu dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela yang terkena sinar bulan. Nyonya Park yakin dengan melakukan semua ritual itu dia akan kembali mensucikan athame itu. Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya, dia terbiasa melihat ibunya melakukan hal itu sejak ayahnya masi hidup, dia tau kalau ibunya masi memiliki darah penyihir di dalam tubuhnya, jadi dia hanya diam ketika ibunya melakukan ritual-ritual yang menurutnya aneh, tapi ibunya selalu berkata bahwa itu untuk melindunginya dari bahaya. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual itu nyonyak Park duduk di seberang kursi Chanyeol, hanya sebuah meja makan kecil yang memisahkan mereka.

"Jadi Chan, apa kau yakin bahwa kita harus pergi ke Korea?"

"Aku sangat yakin bu."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk kita pindah ke Korea?"

"Aku mendapatkan kiriman yang sangat menarik dari Chen, pesan yang ditulis dengan darah, di dalam pesan itu hanya terdapat sebuah nama, Byun Baekhyun."

"Siapa itu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Menurut informasi dari Chen, dia seorang hantu wanita yang sangat kejam, dia telah membunuh banyak orang, tapi mayat dari korbannya tak pernah ditemukan."

"Chan kau tau kalau ibu tak suka kau selalu memburu hantu."

"Tapi bu, aku ditakdirkan untuk ini."

"Tidak Chan, ibu tak mau kau berakhir seperti ayahmu."

"Ibu-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang sekolahmu, ibu dengar disana banyak sekolah bagus, kita bisa menetap lama disana, kau bisa menyelesaikan SHS mu disana." ucap nyonya Park mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ibu kita tak pernah menetap lama di suatu negara."

"Tak ada alasan Chan, ibu sudah menyiapkan semua aplikasi pendaftaranmu, kau akan bersekolah di SM SHS." ucap nyonya Park dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya melihat kepergian ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ibunya pergi dengan membawa kucing hitam -tybalt- kesayangannya. Jangan salah dia bukan kucing hitam biasa, dia kucing yang bisa merasakan hantu. Tybalt adalah kucing spesial, dia bahkan lebih peka dari Chanyeol dalam merasakan keberadaan hantu. Tapi anehnya dia hanya akan mau menempel kepada nyonya Park, dia akan berputar-putar pada kaki nyonya Park.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan ibunya telah selesai mengemasi pakaian, mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu mengingat bahwa mereka sudah sering berpindah-pindah kota bahkan negara. Barang-barang mereka tidak terlalu banyak, barang-barang yang berat sudah dikirim menggunakan jasa antar barang. Mereka sekarang hanya membawa beberapa potong pakaian. Mereka berangkat ke Korea dengan penerbagan pagi. Saat sudah sampai di Korea mereka langsung bergegas menuju rumah yang telah mereka sewa, rumah yang berada di ibu kota negara tersebut. Saat tiba di rumah mereka Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Aku menyukai rumah ini bu."

"Ya ibu juga menyukainya Chan, walupun rumah ini adalah rumah tua, tapi terkesan aman untuk ditempati."

"Hmm.."

Ibu Chanyeol membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah tersebut dan disusul oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung naik kelantai dua, dan menaruh tasnya disalah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Ketika akan turun dia melihat ada sebuah jalan menuju loteng yang ada di rumah itu.

"Chan bantu ibu." teriak nyonya Park menghancurkan pengamatan Chanyeol.

"Iya bu."

Chayeol bergegas turun dan membantu ibunya membuang semua benda yang tertigal di rumah itu milik penghuni sebelumnya. Mereka membakar semua benda tersebut, tujuannya agar makhluk yang mungkin dimiliki oleh penghuni sebelumnya menghilang. Kemudian ibu Chanyeol mulai menebarkan beberapa mantra perlindungan diseluruh rumah tersebut, agar makhluk-makhluk yang sudah mati tidak dapat memasuki rumah itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah barunya, dia turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Di dapur Chanyeol dapat melihat ibunya yang sedang menggoreng telur dan jangan lupakan tybalt yang terus berjalan mengelilingi kaki ibunya. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Setelah menggoreng telur untuknya nyonya Park duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Chan berusahalah untuk mulai berteman."

"Ibu aku tak biasa untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan."

"Tapi Chan-"

"Ibu aku hanya tidak mau melibatkan mereka dalam duniaku yang begitu rumit."

"Kau bisa berhenti."

"Tidak ibu, aku tidak akan berhenti samapai aku membalaskan kematian ayah."

"..." nyonya Park tampak menunjukkan wajah sendunya.

"Aku selesai bu, aku berangkat."

Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah karena tidak bisa melihat wajah sendu dari ibunya. Dia bergegas berangkat kesekolah barunya dengan menggunakan bis.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah barunya ini hanya satu hal yang ada dipikirannya, mencari ratu lebah. Ratu lebah maksudnya seseorang yang sangat populer di sekolah ini, seseorang yang selau tau semua rumor yang ada di sekolah ini bahkan di kota ini. Pandangan Chanyeol terpaku pada sesosok yeoja yang terlihat sangat mencolok dengan rambut pirangnya. Chanyeol sangat yakin kalau dialah ratu lebah di sekolah ini. Dia sangat yakin karena melihatnya yang dikelilingi oleh segerombolan yeoja lain. Dia terlihat berbeda dari yeoja yang lain, itulah ciri utama dari sosok ratu lebah. Chanyeol harus mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan informasi tetang Baekhyun. Dan secara tak sengaja ratu lebah itu menatapnya, tiba-tiba saja sang ratu lebah keluar dari gerombolannya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hai." sapanya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Hai."

"Apakah kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

"Hmm.. kurasa begitu."

"Kenalkan aku Luhan, Xi Luhan." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." balas Chanyeol sabil membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Jadi kau berasal dari mana Chanyeol?"

"Aku baru datang dari Jepang kemarin."

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan seorang pemandu wisata untuk lebih mengetahui Seoul."

"Yeah kurasa aku membutuhkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu berkeliling Seoul, aku tau semua seluk beluk kota ini."

"Kurasa itu ide yang baik." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Luhan." panggil seseorang dari balik punggung Luhan.

"Hai Kris." Luhan berbalik dan membalas sapaan Kris.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia murid baru dari Jepang."

"Hm.."

"Chanyeol kenalkan, ini Kris, dan tiga orang di belakangnya itu Kai, Jongdae, dan Suho."

"Hai, aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Luhan kau tidak lupa dengan acara tahunan kita nanti malam kan?" tanya Kris dengan smirk di wajahnya, dan mengabaikan ucapan perkenalan dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak Kris."

"Ajaklah teman barumu itu untuk bergabung Lu." ucap Kai dengan smirk.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, Kris dan teman-temannya pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan sambil tertawa-tawa horor.

"Em.. bolehkah aku tau acara apa itu?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti malam Chan, aku akan menjemputmu, beritahu aku alamat rumahmu."

Akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Luhan. Dia tersenyum puas karena dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan berita yang ia inginkan, beruntung sekali dia hari ini.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba ternyata Luhan benar-benar menjemput Chanyeol, Luhan membawa Chanyeol ke air terjun di pinggiran kota Seoul. Luhan mengemudikan audi silvernya masuk kedalam daerah air terjun itu, dia memarkirkan audinya bersama mobil-mobil yang lain.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Luhan?"

"Seperti biasa, sedikit asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol mungkin."

"Alkohol?"

"Yeah, kau kuat minum kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak pernah minum alkohol Luhan."

"Oh maafkan aku Chan, kurasa akan ada beberapa air mineral yang bisa kau minum nanti."

"..."

"Baiklah ayo kita turun."

Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Luhan berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol menuju ke kerumunan teman-temannya. Kris yang menyadari hal itu langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Hai semua." sapa Luhan ramah kepada teman-temannya.

"Wah kau ternyata benar-benar datang anak baru." ucap Kris.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu." ucap Chanyeol.

Kris melemparkan sekaleng bir kearah Chanyeol, dan karena gerakan reflek Chanyeol yang bagus dia bisa menangkap kaleng itu dengan mudah.

"Minumlah." ucap Kris.

"Maaf Kris, aku tak minum minuman beralkohol."

"Hei kau seperti bayi bung, kau sadar kita sudah Senior High School." ucap Kai sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa salahnya tak minum minuman beralkohol Kai? Itu tidak salah." ucap Luhan dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"Ayolah Lu, semua anak seumuran kita sudah minum minuman ini, hanya anak Elementary School saja yang tak meminumnya." ucap Jongdae dengan evil smirknya.

"Tidak semua Jongdae." jawab Luhan mulai geram.

"Hei Lu, kau membela anak baru itu? Apa kau menyukainya?" giliran Kris yang angkat bicara.

"Diam kalian semua, ayo Chanyeol kita pergi saja dari sini." ucap Luhan dengan nada geram.

Luhan menarik tangan Chayeol menjauh dari kerumunan itu disertai oleh tawa meremehkan dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa Chanyeol kejembatan kecil yang ada di sisi air terjun tersebut, tanpa disadari mereka ternyata Kris, Kai, Jongdae, dan Suho mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Hai Lu, jangan berjalan terlalu jauh, apa kau mau hantu Baekhyun mengikutimu dan melemparmu kedalam air terjun itu?" ucap Kai disertai dengan tawa.

"Tutup mulutmu Kai." ucap Luhan saat keempat sekawan itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sok penasaran.

"Kau tak tau? Baekhyun adalah sesosok hantu yang terkenal di kota ini, dia adalah sesosok gadis muda yang sangat menyeramkan dengan gaun berlumur darah-"

"Hentikan Jongdae, itu hanya mitos." ucap Luhan menghentikan cerita Jongdae.

"Hei Lu, itu bukan sekedar mitos, kau tau sudah banyak orang yang terbunuh karena Baekhyun si gaun darah." timpal Kai.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi hantu Baekhyun telah membunuh orang di kota ini?" ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Baekhyun.

"Hei bung, kau tertarik dengan cerita hantu?" ucap Kai dengan smirk di wajahnya.

"Yeah, aku memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan cerita hantu."

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan kepadamu. Baekhyun adalah sesosok hantu yang tinggal rumah bergaya Victoria kuno di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dari berita yang kudengar, dia sudah membunuh banyak orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya itu. Terakhir aku dengar bahwa Baekhyun telah membunuh seorang gelandangan yang menumpang tidur di rumahnya." Jongdae bercerita dengan nada suara yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Hei bukankah tidak seru kalau kita tidak menunjukkan secara langsung rumah Baekhyun kepada anak baru ini?" ucap Kris sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus Kris." desis Luhan.

"Kenapa Lu? Kau takut?" ejek Kris kepada Luhan.

"Kris." bentak Luhan.

"Hei biarkan Chanyeol yang memutuskan. Bagaimana Chanyeol apa kau ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun si gaun darah? Tapi itu kalau kau bukan seorang pengecut." ucap Kai dengan smirk di wajahnya.

"Tarik kata-katamu lagi Kai, aku bukan seorang pengecut." sanggah Chanyeol.

"Wah.. ternyata Chanyeol ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun, kalau begitu kami akan dengan senang hati membawamu kesana." ucap Jongdae dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Kris, Kai, Jongdae, dan suho berjalan medahului Luhan dan Chanyeol menuju mobil milik Suho dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak diketahui oleh anggota pesta yang lainnya.

"Ini bukan ide yang bagus Chanyeol." ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka mereka menyebutku pengecut Luhan."

"Tapi Chan-"

"Luhan ini tak akan menjadi masalah yang besar."

"Terserah kau."

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan ternyata Chayeol mengeluarkan evil smirk di wajah tampannya. Dia senang bahwa dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Baekhyun secepat ini, bahkan sekarang dia akan pergi kerumahnya. Dia benar-benar beruntung.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Rumah bergaya Victoria kuno dengan cat berwarna putih yang sebagian sudah mengelupas. Rumah itu begitu menyeramkan dari luar, dihiasi tanaman yang merambat disebagian dinding. Mereka memarkirkan mobil di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun. Ketika keluar Chanyeol merasakannya, merasakan diawasi oleh rumah tersebut, Chanyeol tau bahwa di dalam rumah tersebut ada Baekhyun yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Chanyeol bisa tau semua itu dari getatan athame miliknya yang ada di saku belakangnya.

"Hei Baekhyun keluarlah." ucap Kris dengan suara lantang.

Kris dan Kai mulai berjalan mendekati rumah tersebut diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Suho hanya berdiri di depan mobil milik Suho karena Luhan bersikeras tidak mau mendekati rumah Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyun keluarlah, kami tau kau di dalam." ucap Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu rumah itu dengan perlahan. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol ternyata Kris sudah membawa kayu dan memukulkannya tepat di belakang leher Chanyeol.

_Bugh_

"Kya.. Chanyeol.." teriak Luhan histeris.

Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya pandangannya sudah menggelap, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/n: Hai hai~ Shiyon61 comeback *nyanyi lagu comeback home 2ne1*.

Sekali lagi gue bawa ff baru yang terinspirasi dari novel yang gue baca, novel karya Kendare Blake yang judulnya Anna Dressed in Blood.

Sebenernya gue gak begitu yakin sama cerita ini, soalnya cerita ini bergenre horor, tapi karena gue suka sama ceritanya akhirnya terciptalah ni cerita~.

Udah gak usah banyak bacot lagi deh, buat terakhir minta review boleh dong *buing buing*

_Xoxo Shiyon61_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Baekhyun Dressed in Blood**

**Pair: - Park Chanyeol (namja)**

**- Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Cast: - Xi Luhan (yeoja)**

**- Oh Sehun (namja)**

**- Chen (namja)**

**- Jongdae (namja)**

**- Suho (namja)**

**- And Other**

**Genre: Horror, Thriller, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Shiyon61**

**Warning: Gender Switch, typo bertebaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terbangun karena bau debu dan rasa nyeri disekitar kepalanya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya menimbulkan gumpalan kelabu kecil melintasi lantai kayu tua yang tak rata. Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya berubah menjadi posisi telentang. Rasa sakit langsung mendera bagian leher dan kepalanya, tapi dia masih bersyukur bahwa ternyata kepalanya masih utuh, Chanyeol sejenak memejamkan matanya, menetralisir sakit yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, Chanyeol ingat bahwa tiba-tiba Kris memukul belakang kepalanya menggunakan kayu yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Shit." umpat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mengerjabkan matanya ditengah cahaya kelabu yang aneh. Cahaya kelabu aneh? Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya ketika dia sadar bahwa dimana dia sekarang berada. Dia berada di dalam rumah Baekhyun.

Sejuta pertanyaan pun muncul dari dalam kepala Chanyeol. Barapa lama dia pingsan? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di dalam rumah Baekhyun? Bagaimana cara agar dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Dan satu hal yang terpenting: Apakah para bajingan itu meninggalkannya sendiri di sini?

Pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan jawaban ketika dia mendengar suara Kris.

"Benar kan? Sudah kubilang aku tak membunuhnya." ucap Kris sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

Chayeol menolehkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara, "Berengsek." ucap Chanyeol dengan geram.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak akan menelepon polisi dan menanyakan apakah Chanyeol sudah sadar.

"Luhan." seru Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk duduk berlutut.

"Aku tak apa-apa." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Chayeol." seru Luhan.

"Para bajingan ini- ahh.. sumpah aku tak tahu." ucap Luhan dengan nada suara frustasi.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk berdiri tapi seketika itu juga dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di belakang kepalanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Mata Chanyeol seketika membulat melihat bercak darah yang cukup banyak menempel pada jari-jari tangannya. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol sadar bahwa ini masih belum saatnya dia untuk berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan, lihat Kris dia jatuh lagi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita keluarkan dia dari sana? Dia bisa saja gegar otak." ucap Kai.

"Aku hanya memukulnya dengan kayu, dia tak akan gegar otak. Jangan bodoh." ucap Kris.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja dia disini." lanjut Kris.

"Kris kau jangan gila. Lihat, darahnya menetes sangat banyak dari belakang kepalanya." ucap Kai sedikit emosi.

Saat Kai dan Kris sedang berdebat tentang menyelamatkan Chanyeol atau tidak, Chanyeol merasakan bahwa kesadarannya mulai menghilang, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pecah. Lalu Chanyeol mendengar suara Kai yang meninggi.

"Ya Tuhan Kris." teriak Kai.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Kris dengan geram.

"T-tangganya, l-lihat tangganya Kris."

"Astaga." Kris membulatkan matanya saat melihat tangga itu.

Chanyeol mencoba mengumpulkan tenanganya untuk sekedar membuka mata, dia penasaran tentang apa yang dilihat Kai dan Kris. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak melihat hal aneh dari tangga itu, hei itu hanya tangga kayu yang sudah lapuk dan terdapat beberapa patahan di beberapa bagian. Tatapan mata Chanyeol lalu bergerak bergeser ke bagian atas tangga itu. Ia disana, Baekhyun di sana. Sosoknya berkedip seperti gambar pada layar komputer, dia seperti sesosok hantu jahat yang ingin keluar dari video. Begitu tangannya mencengkram pegangan tangga, perlahan sosok itu berubah menjadi nyata.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, pikirannya masih linglung. Dia tahu siapa hantu itu, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak tahu alasannya berada di dalam rumah ini. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sekarang telah terjebak, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Samar Chanyeol mendengar kepanikan dari Kai dan Kris, ketika Baekhyun bergerak mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruni tangga tanpa melangkah, kakinya terseret dengan cara yang mengerikan, pembuluh darah gelap keunguan tampak dari balik kulit pucatnya. Rambutnya hitam pekat, bergerak meliuk-liuk di belakang tubuhnya seakan terapung di air, hanya itu bagian dari diri Baekhyun yang terlihat hidup.

Chanyeol tak melihat bekas luka penyebab kematian yang ada di tubuhnya, biasanya hantu-hantu lain akan memperlihatkan hal itu. Chanyeol dengar bahwa tenggorokan Baekhyun digorok, tapi lehernya tampak jenjang dan putih mulus. Tapi, gaunnya basah, Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu adalah darah dilihat dari warnanya yang merah dan berbau anyir, gaun itu terus bergerak dan meneteskan darah pada lantai yang dilewati Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terus bergerak mundur kebelakang sampai dia merasakan dinginnya dinding kayu yang menyentuh punggung dan bahunya. Semakin lama Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tetesan darah yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun semakin dekat dengannya. Itu Baekhyun, sang dewi kematian berdiri tepat di atas Chanyeol, dengan bibir hitam serta tangannya yang dingin.

"Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap Chanyeol, sosok menyedihkan yang bersandar di dindingnya. Alisnya bertaut saat dia melayang, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berada di atas Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat bergerak, tangan Baekhyun sudah terulur dengan cepat menembus kaca. Samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara teriakan ketakutan dari Luhan yang terdengar semakin menjauh. Chanyeol juga mendengar suara teriakan Kai atau Kris, atau mungkin keduanya yang semakin terdengar jelas. Ternyata Baekhyun menarik Kai dan Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Le-lepaskan aku Baekhyun." mohon Kai.

"Hei bung lepaskan aku, a-aku hanya bercanda oke." ucap Kris.

Baekhyun membiarkan Kai dan Kris berdiri tegak dengan luka bekas cakaran di beberapa bagaian wajah mereka. Baekhyun menjauh dan menyeringai lebar. Chanyeol tau apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, Baekhyun akan membunuh mereka.

"Jangan lakukan itu Baekhyun." teriak Chanyeol sambil memohon.

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan permohonan Chanyeol, dengan secepat kilat tangannya meraih Kai, Baekhyun menghujamkan tangannya kedalam dada Kai, dan secepat kilat Baekhyun membelah tubuh kai menjadi dua. Kris yang melihat Kai terbunuh dengan tragis langsung mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat darinya, Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Kris, menghujamkan tangannya pada perut Kris, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah dia lakukan pada Kai, membelah Kris menjadi dua.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Jongdae yang terdengar lumayan dekat, dan setelah itu yang dia dengar adalah suara mesin mobil yang semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol beringsut menjauh dari mayat Kai dan Kris. Baekhyun menatap dua mayat itu dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba pandagan Baekhyun beralih kepada Chanyeol, beberapa detik mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap, hingga Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada mayat Kai dan Kris. Ketika Baekhyun menatap mayat Kai dan Kris tanpa dia sadari pintu rumahnya terbuka, dan dengan cepat seseorang menarik tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang berguncang karena menuruni tangga di luar rumah itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi karena kesadarannya sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Hei bung, kau sudah sadar?"

Saat Chanyeol membuka matanya dia mendengarkan suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Saat membuka mata, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan orang itu Chanyeol malah mengamati orang asing itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan intens, _'siapa orang ini?' _batin Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan aku Sehun." ucap Sehun.

_'Eh? Kenapa dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku?' _batin Chanyeol.

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu Chanyeol." ucap Sehun santai.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui orang didepannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Chanyeol mulai mengamati Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, kulit putih bersih yang lebih cenderung ke arah pucat, dengan kacamata berbingkai besar, dan hem yang terlihat kedodoran di tubuh kerempengnya.

"Kau cenayang?" hanya itu kata-kata yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol untuk dia keluarkan.

"Hmm.. bisa di bilang begitu."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sehun beralih menuju sebuah pintu di belakangku, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang kakek tua yang aku yakini sebagai kakeknya.

"Oh kenalkan dia kakekku, namanya Oh Jaesik." ucap Sehun.

Bukannya menanggapi omongan Sehun, Chanyeol malah bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku berada di rumah Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ada di sana? Dan kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."

"Hei tenang bung, kalau soal itu aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakekku, dia tau kau akan datang, dan aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau datang ke kota ini." ucap Sehun.

"Dan untuk bagaimana aku tau kau di rumah keluarga Byun, jawabannya karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." lanjut Sehun.

"Kemampuanmu yang bisa membaca pikiran itu sedikit membuatku merinding bung." ucap Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan ekspresi sok ketakutan.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada kakek Sehun. Chanyeol mengamati penampilan kakek Sehun, mulai dari rambut hitam yang terlihat tidak rapi, jenggot panjang yang dikelabang, dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang lebih berkesan ke arah gotik. '_Apa semua ahli sihir berpakaian seperti itu?'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau yang memberi tahu tentang Baekhyun pada Chen?" tanyaku pada kakek Sehun.

"Yeah, aku mengenal Chen dan dia ternyata adalah teman baikmu, dan yah aku memintanya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Baekhyun padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengamatimu, walaupun kau pemburu hantu yang hebat sekalipun kau tetaplah hanya seorang bocah, dan aku tau kau tak suka di ganggu, jadi aku meminta bantuan kepada Chen. Aku membutuhkanmu secepatnya untuk menangani Baekhyun di sini."

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah berada di sini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun?"

"Ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun, dia jadi lebih pemarah sekarang. Aku memiliki kepekaan terhadap hantu melebihi kau, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka, aku bisa melihat mereka, aku bisa tau apa yang mereka pikirkan, dan aku bisa tau apa yang mereka inginkan." ucap Jaesik.

"Aku bisa merasakan ketika dia membunuh orang malang yang tak sengaja memasuki rumahnya. Biasanya hanya perasaan gatal di sekitar tulang belikatku, tapi belakangan ini seperti ada yang memilin organ dalamku. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk membedakan antara mangsa empuk dan bocah-bocah anak orang kaya, tapi Baekhyun mulai ceroboh dengan membunuh Kai dan Kris yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Baekhyun akan membuat dirinya muncul di halaman pertama surat kabar, dia seharusnya bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanya, dia sudah lama mati, dia seharusnya tau itu. Tapi kau datang, dan sepertinya dia mulai melupakan batasannya." ucap Jaesik panjang lebar.

"Baekhyun berbeda." ucap Chanyeol.

"Saat aku tiba di rumahnya aku pikir aku akan melihat Baekhyun dengan dua senyuman, satu di wajahnya dan yang satu lagi adalah bekas gorokan di lehernya. Tapi dia tak menunjukkan bekas kematiannya seperti yang hantu-hantu lain lakukan. Dan satu hal, kenapa dia tak membunuhku?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jaesik.

"Entahlah Chanyeol, aku tak dapat mengerti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang." ucap Jaesik.

Keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi di ruangan tempat Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jaesik berkumpul. Mereka sibuk berada di pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Jaesik membuka suaranya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah pulang kerumah dan membersihkan diriku, lalu aku akan kesekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Luhan, Jongdae, dan Suho. Kurasa mereka tak melihat ketika aku ditarik keluar dari rumah Baekhyun oleh Sehun." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu Chanyeol." ucap Sehun.

Chayeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui tawaran Sehun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata keberuntungan masih menyertai Chanyeol, Chanyeol terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan ibunya ketika melihat semua luka ditubuhnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan ibunya di atas meja yang mengatakan bahwa makan siangnya ada di dalam kulkas. Dalam pesan itu tidak terdapat gambar hati seperti biasanya, dan Chanyeol yakin sekali bahwa sekarang ibunya sangat jengkel padanya. Dia harus mulai memikirkan semua alasan untuk diucapkan di depan ibunya nanti.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol merasakan bahwa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan jantungnya seakan berpindah ke balik bola mata. Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang sedang beradu pandang dengan kucingnya Tybalt, rasanya seperti dapat melihat kilatan petir yang terpancar dari dua pasang mata itu.

"Ini bukan kucing biasa." ucap Sehun.

Tybalt melirik Chanyeol melalui mata hijaunya seolah berkata, '_Bocah ini menjengkelkan.'_ dengan ujung buntutnya yang berkedut seperti umpan pancing.

"Tentu saja bukan." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengaduk-aduk laci untuk mencari beberapa butir aspirin untuk kepalanya.

"Dia kucing peliharaan penyihir." lanjut Chanyeol sambil meminum aspirin yang sudah ia temukan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tybalt dan memelototi Chanyeol. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang dia sedang dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa rencanamu tentang Kai dan Kris?" tanya Sehun mulai serius.

"Aku akan melakukan pengendalian kekacauan." ucap Chanyeol asal karena hanya itu yang sekarang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kita harus ke sekolah sekarang." lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya seolah tidak setuju dengan kata 'kita' yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Sekarang kau sudah terlibat, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Nah, selamat bergabung, dan tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir ulang tuan Oh." ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menelan ludah. Tapi dia patut dipuji karena tidak mengajukan protes.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah Chanyeol dan Sehun sedikit terkejut karena melihat keadaan koridor yang sepi. Dia berpikir bahwa akan ada beratus-ratus lilin yang menyala untuk memperingati kematian Kai dan Kris. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol baru menyadari kebodohannya karena sekarang mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengendap-endap menuju atap sekolah untuk membolos dan menunggu jam istirahat untuk menemui Luhan, Jongdae, dan Suho. Chanyeol berharap semoga saja mereka belum menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada orang tua mereka.

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol dan Sehun segera turun dari atap sekolah dan mencari Luhan, Jongdae, dan Suho. Manik mata Chanyeol menangkap keberadaan Luhan di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang seperti biasanya. Luhan terlihat ceria seperti biasanya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa semalam, '_dia memang seorang ratu lebah sejati._' batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, dengan sigap dia melepaskan diri dari kumpulan itu tetap dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Luhan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah yang mulai berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kau.. hidup." itulah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Luhan ketika berada di depan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jelas sekali terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Kok bisa?" lanjut Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunjuk Sehun, "Sehun yang menarikku dari keluar dari rumah Baekhyun."

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik, "Syukurlah."

"Dimana Jongdae dan Suho?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah Chanyeol, aku baru akan bertemu mereka saat makan siang nanti, dan aku juga tak tahu berapa kelas yang akan mereka hadiri hari ini." ucap Luhan dengan lesu.

"Kita semua harus bicara Luhan, katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku selamat. Dan di mana kita bisa bertemu?" ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, '_Oh ayolah Luhan jangan mengecewakanku._' batin Chanyeol.

"Akan kuajak mereka ke lapangan basket indoor, tempat itu sedang tidak digunakan." ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan meninggalkan Luhan. Saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan tadi, Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman, seperti anjing pemburu yang sangat merana dan setia.

"Bung." ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." lanjut Chanyeol dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sehun sedikit merona karena menyadari kebodohannya saat melihat Luhan tadi. Hei, dia hanya terpesona dengan Luhan, sangat terpesona malahan.

.

.

.

Luhan, Jongdae, dan Suho datang saat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berbaring di bangku tribun penonton.

"Astaga." kata salah satu dari mereka dan disusul dengan beberapa makian, dan yang terakhir adalah, "Dia benar-benar masih hidup."

"Bukan berkat kalian berengsek." ucap Chanyeol dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sehun pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tapi dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kami tak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu kau ingat?" bentak Jongdae.

"Jaga mulutmu keparat." tambah Suho dengan menudingkan jarinya kearahku.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan menanggapi omongan dari Jongdae dan Suho, "Kalian tak berusaha melakukan apa-apa untukku," ucap Chanyeol blak-blakan.

"Kalian membawaku ke sebuah rumah untuk menakut-nakutiku. Dan di luar dugaan boom, teman kalian sendirilah yang malah mati dengan keadaan tubuh terbelah menjadi dua." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan.

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae dan Suho langsung memucat seketika itu juga, mereka langsung bungkam karena menyadari kebenaran dari semua perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Di sisi lain Chanyeol dapat melihat Luhan yang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan menundukkan wajanya. Chanyeol sadar bahwa seharusnya dia tidak berbicara sekasar ini.

"Apa yang akan kita katakan kepada orang-orang tentang Kai dan Kris? Semua orang tau bahwa mereka meninggalkan pesta bersama kita." ucap Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Kita tak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka." ucap Jongdae sedih.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Byun? Memangnya aku percaya bahwa Kai dan Kris dibunuh oleh hantu? Chan-" ucap Luhan.

"Aku melihatnya Luhan." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga melihatnya." lanjut Jongdae.

"Aku tak percaya, Chanyeol masih hidup, Kai dan Kris pun pasti juga masih hidup. Ini pasti hanya kejahilan kalian untuk membalas dendam padaku karena aku memutuskan Kris." ucap Luhan mencoba mengelak.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Luhan. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menembus dinding menarik Kai dan Kris masuk, aku juga mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, dan aku juga melihat siluet ketika tubuh Kai dan Kris terbelah menjadi dua." Jongdae menarik nafas, "Jadi Chanyeol, apa itu? Apa yang ada di rumah itu?" tanya Jongdae terdengar frustasi.

"Itu pasti vampir." sela Suho.

'_Dasar idiot._' batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang hidup di rumah itu. Kai dan Kris dibunuh oleh Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol menghiraukan ucapan Suho.

"Itu mustahil." sangkal Suho.

"Tutup mulutmu Suho." ucap Jongdae yang mulai jengkel dengan tingah Suho.

"Katakan saja bahwa Kai dan Kris turun dari mobil secara tiba-tiba karena marah kepada kita, katakan bahwa mereka ingin berjalan sendirian, dan katakan bahwa saat itu mereka dalam keadaan mabuk sehingga kita tak dapat menahan keinginan mereka. Dan hari ini saat mereka tak masuk sekolah, kita berpikiran bahwa mereka sakit kepala karena mabuk semalam." ucap Jongdae dengan cepat.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum polisi datang untuk menginterogasi kita." lanjut Jongdae.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, meskipun berengsek Jongdae adalah teman yang setia. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa ini salahnya, dia bisa saja mencari jalan lain untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun tanpa berurusan dengan bocah-bocah ini. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, mereka telah menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan kayu dan melemparnya ke dalam rumah Baekhyun hanya karena dia bebicara dengan mantan pacar Kris.

Suho meremas kepalanya sendiri, dia merasa frustasi dengan semua kejadian yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara logika.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada dia?" ucap Jongdae memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepadanya." itu suara Sehun, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Dia bukan tandinganmu." lanjut Sehun.

"Dia membunuh sahabatku, kau pikir aku harus bagaimana? Berdiam diri?" bentak Jongdae mulai tersulut emosi.

"Yeah." ucap Sehun dengan seringai yang mengundang orang untuk menonjok wajahnya.

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu." ucap Luhan.

"Kalau ini benar." Luhan menjeda ucapannya, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kita tak bisa membiarkannya terus membunuh."

"Kita takkan membiarkannya." ucap Sehun dengan nada membujuk. Ingin rasaya Chanyeol melempar Sehun ke bawah tribun penonton karena nada suaranya yang sangat jelas menyatakan bahwa dia memuja sosok Luhan.

"Dengar." sela Chanyeol.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati dengan keadaan tubuh yang terbelah menjadi dua, dan semua organ tubuh kalian tercecer di lantai, maka jangan kembali ke rumah itu. Kalian harus menjauh dari rumah itu." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kembali ke sana, aku harus berbuat sesuatu." ucap Jongdae.

"Aku ikut." seru Luhan.

_'Sial mereka tak mendengarkanku._' batin Chanyeol.

"Kalian tak akan pergi kemana-mana." ucap Chanyeol. Selanjutnya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. "Tidak tanpa persiapan." Chanyeol melirik Sehun, "Kakek Sehun memiliki kemampuan supernatural. Dia tahu tentang Baekhyun. Kita harus berbicara kepadanya." lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk terlihat normal.

"Bagaiman cara membunuh makhluk semacan itu? Menikam jantungnya dengan pasak?" tanya Suho.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepala Suho pada dinding terdekat dan berteriak tepat di telinganya bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seorang vampir, tapi dia telan semua rencananya itu dan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Jangan bodoh, Baekhyun sudah mati, kita tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Kita harus melakukan ritual pengusiran atau semacamnya. Aku pernah melihat kakekku merapalkan beberapa mantra, dan kita juga membutuhkan beberapa lilin, herba, dan macam-macam untuk melakukan itu." ucap Sehun, dan yang dapat diyakini Chanyeol adalah, Sehun baru saja membaca pikirannya tentang rencana konyolnya untuk Suho.

Jongdae menatap Sehun, kemudian Chanyeol, dan kembali lagi ke Sehun. Sedangkan Suho terlihat menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak harus ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Oke." ucap Jongdae pada akhirnya, "Temui kami sepulang sekolah."

"Aku tak bisa," ucap Chanyeol cepat, "Aku ada urusan dengan ibuku. Tapi, aku bisa menyusul ke toko setelah urusanku selesai.

"Baiklah." ucap Jongdae sambil berlalu menuruni tribun.

Mereka menuruni tribun dengan canggung, Sehun tersenyum melihat kepergian mereka.

"Lumayan lancarkan?" ucap Sehun dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, "Siapa bilang aku bukan cenayang."

"Mungkin kau hanya memiliki intuisi kuat seperti wanita." balas Chanyeol, "Pastikan saja kau dan si tua Jaesik memberi mereka petunjuk palsu yang meyakinkan."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol tak akan memberitahukan tujuannya. Chanyeol akan menemui Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n: Hai semuaaaa~ Shiyon back again~ *tebar dolar Suho*

Maaf ya lama baget kayaknya gue gak ngelanjut ni cerita *nyengir*

Tapi tadaaaaa~ sekarang udah gue lanjut *joget overdose bareng Chanyeol*

Makasih buat yang udah baca ni cerita, ngefav juga ngefoll *peluk reader atu-atu*

Buat yang udah repot-repot ngereview makasih banget, maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, tapi aku baca kok semua reviewnya *ketjub basah reader*

Oke sekian bacot dari gue, terakhir minta review boleh dong~ *puppy eyes*

_**Xoxo Shiyon61**_


End file.
